Je ne t'attendais plus
by Lili973
Summary: Crossover The Vampire Diaries/The Originals/Twilight introduisant un nouveau personnage la soeur jumelle d'Edward : Ashley.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Je n'avais jamais vraiment songer à la mort. J'avais vécu ses nombreuses années d'existence dans l'insouciance tel un enfant. Mais que signifiait mourir ? Existait-il un paradis ou même un enfer ? Tant de question, sans réponses. Et ce n'était que maintenant alors que j'étais confronté à la mort que j'y réfléchissais.

Selon Wikipédia, la mort est un contexte qualifiant l'état d'un organisme biologique ayant cessé de vivre. Je pouffais, voilà ce que j'avais parfaitement retenu, une simple définition sur une encyclopédie en ligne.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, love, ta mort seras rapide.

Je levais les yeux et je regardais avec mépris le vampire qui allait me prendre la vie.

-J'essayerais d'être le plus doux possible.

Et il se détourna de moi pour aller parler à la sorcière. Cela allait bientôt être à mon tour. Je frémissais, et c'est alors que je vivais mes derniers instants que je repensais à eux et à lui...

Allais-je leurs manquaient ? Se souviendraient-ils de moi ? M'en voulait-il ? Et par dessus tout mon frère allait-il me pardonner ? Je me souviens encore des dernières paroles que je lui avais dites.

 _Je te déteste !_

Une larme coula lentement sur ma joue. S'il savait à quel point je m'en voulais ! Mais aussi à quel point je l'aimais, je les aimes...Puis il y a lui, mon amour, c'était la première fois que j'aimais quelqu'un aussi fort. D'une certaine manière j'étais heureuse de l'avoir rencontré et d'avoir pu ressenti ce qu'on appel le grand amour.

Le feu autour de moi se dissipa pour disparaître intégralement. Le vampire originel s'approcha de moi et me tendis sa main.

-C'est à toi, love.

Je me relevais et passais devant lui sans lui prendre la main et j'avançais avec crainte jusqu'à la sorcière. Elle me lança un regard compatissant, plein de tristesse. Je me retournais pour faire face au vampire. Il me fit un sourit et caressa ma joue.

-Merci, darling.

-Va en enfer, répondis-je.

Il me fit son inimitable sourire en coin et il planta ses crocs dans mon cou. Je sentis alors toutes mes forces m'abandonner, mon esprit s'envolait, pour que je puisses rejoindre la mort...


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

 _Il y a un millier d'années environ._

 _POV Laora_

Le chaleur était oppressante. Je sentais des petites gouttes de sueur descendre le long de mon visage. Le soleil était à son zenith ce qu'il expliquait cet étouffant climat. Je marchais à toute vitesse, pour enfin arriver en bordière de la forêt. J'espérais que personne ne m'aie aperçus, si mère avait su ou j'allais ou plutôt qui je m'apprêtais à voir , elle serait entrée dans une colère noir.

Au fur et à mesure que je pénétrais dans la foret, les rayons du soleil se faisaient moins fort, les arbres les filtrant. L'air était plus doux et le vent léger faisait trembler légèrement les feuilles. Une légère brise caressa ma joue, j'avais toujours appréciait me promener en ces lieux entourée de verdures.

En tant que jeune sorcière me sentir proche de la nature était tout à fait naturelle. La forêt m'apportait un sentiment de réconfort et de sécurité, je m'y sentais épanouie. La beauté de cet endroit était magique. Je respirais et remplissais mes pouvons, les senteurs de la forêt effleuraient délicatement mes narines. J'aurais souhaité y vivre pour l'éternité, car s'était mon refuge. Je continuais à marcher dans cette étendue boisée, un sentiment de bien être issue dans tout mon corps.

Soudain, j'entendis un craquement et je me retournais la peur au ventre. Bien que je sente à l'aise à travers ces bois, les récents événements tragique m'empêcher de me trouver à cet endroit. En effet, des jeunes enfants avaient été retrouver mort, tué par des loups garous. Mère m'avait formellement interdit de m'y promener, seule, mais s'était plus fort que moi, la forêt était ma deuxième demeure ! Et ce n'était qu'ici que je pouvais le voir.

-Qui est la ?! Demandai-je en criant.

Ma voix résonna à travers les bois, puis le silence. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. D'un geste brusque, je sentis une main me saisir et je hurlais sous l'effet de la panique.

-Calme toi, Laora, c'est moi.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

-Bon sang Aro, tu m'as fais une peur bleu !

Il rigola, et me pris dans ses bras.

-Désolé ma bien-aimée, je n'avais nul attention de t'effrayer.

-Tu es pardonné, mais tu sembles toujours aussi mal, tu es pâles.

Mon tendre amour était blanc comme la neige en hiver. Il avait les traits fatigués, ses longs cheveux noir corbeaux était attaché en queue de cheval. Il portait de léger habits même s'il semblait avoir froid.

-C'est la maladie, elle est entrain de s'ancrer en moi. Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à rejoindre les esprits.

-Je ne le permettrais pas ! Je ne veux pas te perdre Aro.

-Moi non plus, mais il n'y a rien que je puisses faire.

Des larmes se mit à couler le long de mes joues.

-Ne pleure pas, je ne souhaite pas voir la lune de mes jours dans un tel état.

-Je suis désolée, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je supplierais mère de trouver un remède et de te sauver.

-Ta mère ne m'apprécies guère, d'ailleurs, lui as-tu dis que tu allais à ma rencontre ?

-Non, répondis-je tristement. Elle pense toujours que tu n'es pas digne de moi.

-Elle a raison, je ne suis qu'un simple paysan à l'aube de perdre la vie et toi, tu es une puissance sorcière.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise ! M'exclamai-j, tu es mon âme sœur et peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte je te sauverais et nous serons ensemble pour le reste de nos jours !

-Oh mon amour, je t'aime au delà de tout !

Aro s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller, mes frères m'attendent, m'annonça-t-il.

-Mère va s'inquiétait, je devrais aller la retrouver.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres.

-On ferait mieux de ne plus se retrouver dans la forêt, suggéra-t-il, ce n'est plus un endroit sûre.

-Je n'ai pas peur ici, ces bois sont ma maison. Si un jour, je devais mourir, j'aimerais reposer ici pour l'éternité.

Mon amour me fit un sourire est me quitta, je décidais donc de retrouver mère au village. Je me hâter donc de quitter mon petit coin de paradis. Arrivé au village, je rejoignais ma maison, elle n'était pas grande, mais elle suffisait pour mère et moi.

-Ou étais-tu passé, mon enfant ?

-Je suis allée me promener dans le village, je suis allée voir Flavia, mentis-je.

Mère m'examina scrupuleusement. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe bleue, comme à son habitude et portait plusieurs talisman au coup.

-Mère vous m'effrayez avec vos regards, ne me faites-vous plus confiance ?

-Tu as toute ma confiance, Laora, c'est juste que je n'aime pas te voir passer du temps en compagnie de cette Aro.

-Il est pourtant d'une agréable compagnie, rétorquai-je.

-Ma fille, soupira Mère, je ne veux pas débattre sur cela aujourd'hui. Il y a d'autre chose qui me tracasse.

Je portais un regarde sur ma génitrice. Elle avait l'air inquiète.

-Mère que se passe-t-il ?

-Les esprits nous ont appris une terrible nouvelle. Quelque chose d'effroyable. L'une des notre vient de créer une abomination.

-D'effroyable, vous dîtes ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

-L'une des sorcières de l'autre continent a engendré une terrifiante créature s'abreuvant de sang, et le pire de tout, immortels.

-Une créature, répétai-je fasciné. Mais pourquoi faire cela ?

-Elle aurait voulu sauver ses enfants des loups, mais ce genre de sortilèges sont contre les lois de la nature. Ces enfants sont désormais supérieurs aux autres être vivants.

-Mais en quoi cela est-il mal ?

-Laora, n'as-tu pas bien saisis ? Ces êtres immonde se nourrissent de sang humain, ils sont doté d'une incroyable force et ne vieillissent jamais.

Je prêtais une oreille attentive aux paroles de Mère, quand soudain me parvint une idée. Aro était souffrant, mais si je le transformais en l'une de ces créatures, il vivrait. Une lueur d'espoir remplit mon cœur de joie. Cependant, il faillait que je sache de quoi était composer le sort, et surtout il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons de mère.

-Mère, j'ai du mal à comprendre, comment un tel sortilège à pu fonctionner. Comment cette sorcière s'en est elle prise ?

Mère parut étonné de ma question, mais me répondis tout de même.

-Cette sorcière ou plutôt Esther, a invoqué le soleil pour la vie. Mais aussi l'ancien chêne blanc, l'un des objets éternels de la nature, pour l'immortalité. Après cela, elle a fait boire à ses enfants, du vin mélangé à du sang et les a tué. Et quand ils se sont réveillé, pour compléter leurs transformations, ils ont bu une autre gorgées de sang.

Je restais sans voix. Étais-je prête à cela pour sauver la vie de celui que j'aimais le plus au monde ? Je ne pourrais vivre sans lui...Il fallait que je le fasse, je n'avais pas à hésiter.

-Heureusement, repris mère, la nature à riposté, les esprits les ont attaqué. Pour chaque force ils ont une faiblesse. Le soleil est devenu leur ennemi, bien qu'Esther est trouvé une parade. Quand à l'ancien chêne, c'est la seule arme capable de les vaincre. Le sang est la chose qui les a fait renaître et c'est le sang qui peut les garder en vie.

Je frémissais, si j'accomplissais un tel sort, Aro deviendrait une de ces choses. Mais au moins, il serait en vie.

-Tu es bien pensive, Laora, dit subitement mère.

-C'est juste que...je suis ébahie par une telle histoire, répondis-je.

-J'espère que ce n'est que cela ma fille, ajouta-t-elle, cette magie engendre des conséquences, et ce genre de créature est un crime contre la nature. Une sorcière...

-Alayna ! Entendis-je crier.

Lucienda une autre sorcière du village entra dans notre maison.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda mère. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

-Alayna, dit-elle à bout de souffle. Les esprits ont parlé, Esther est morte.

-Morte, dis-tu ? Il faut en parler avec nos sœurs. Laora reste ici et ne vas pas vagabonder dans la forêt, tu m'as compris ?

-Bien sur mère.

Sur ces paroles mère et Lucienda partirent ensemble parler aux autres sorcières. Quant à moi, il fallait que je trouve Aro et que je lui parles de tout ça. Je m'empressais de sortir à sa recherche. Bien heureusement, il revenait de la chasse en compagnie de ses frères, je me ruais à leurs rencontres.

-Aro, il faut que je te parle !

Celui-ci me regardait inquiet et ordonna à ses frères de nous laisser.

-Marcus, Caïus, je vous rejoint dans un instant.

Ses deux frère acquiescèrent et partirent sans poser de question.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Aro.

-Je peux te sauver, chuchotai-je.

-Que dis-tu ? Comment ?

C'est alors que je me mis à racontais ce que mère venait de m'apprendre. Aro resta et m'écouta la visage impassible.

-Donc pour me sauver, tu dois me transformais en l'une de ces choses. Dit-il l'air songeur.

-Je sais que pour mère, ces créatures sont des abominations, mais mon amour tu resteras en vie et tu seras plus fort, plus agile et immortel.

-Laora as-tu conscience que si je deviens ainsi, j'aurais la vie éternel alors que toi, tu vas vieillir.

-Je le sais, mais pour l'instant ma priorité et de sauver ta vie Aro.

-Très bien, dans ce cas j'accepte, et quand veux-tu exécuter ce sortilèges ?

-Dès demain.

-Aussi tôt ! S'exclama Aro.

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

 _Le lendemain._

J'avais tout préparé, et le plus important j'étais prête. Mère allait sûrement m'en vouloir, mais elle comprendrait. Aro était ce que je chérissais le plus au monde, je n'accepterais pas de le perdre.

Il faisait nuit et la forêt demeurait silencieuse. La lune dans le ciel éclairait et donner à la forêt, un côté mystérieux.

Des gémissements se fit entendre. J'avais jeté un sort à un des hommes du villages, pour qu'il reste endormi. J'allais le sacrifier pour accomplir le sort. C'était ce qui m'horrifiait le plus. Sacrifier une vie. Même si cet homme, le méritait, je savais par mère qu'il battait régulièrement sa femme. Cependant, nul être sur terre, ne devrait choisir de mettre à terme l'existence de quelqu'un.

Je chassais ses pensées de mon esprit. Heureusement Aro arriva.

-Me voici, amour, je suis prêt.

Aro s'avança et tua l'innocent que j'avais choisi, je détournais le regard. Il mélangea le vin et le sang de l'homme.

-C'est un sacrifice nécessaire, ajouta-t-il.

Sans perdre de temps, je commençais le sortilège. Je fis exactement ce que mère m'avais conté. J'invoquais le soleil ainsi que l'ancien chêne blanc. Pour la vie et l'immortalité. Et quand j'eus terminais, Aro bu le vin mélangeais au sang. C'est alors que je m'approchais de lui, il me donna une épée et...je lui plantais en plein cœur.

Je vis la vie quittait le corps de mon amour. Il tomba au sol et les larmes se mirent à coulaient le long de mes joues. Je m'allongeais auprès de lui et caressais son doux visage.

J'attendis ainsi pendant des heures qui semblait interminables...L'inquiétude me submergea. Et si je n'avais pas été assez forte ? Le temps passait et il ne se réveillait pas.

-Non, Aro, je t'en prie réveille toi, sanglotai-je. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre.

Je continuais de pleurer, quand soudain, j'entendis mon amour inspirait et enfin il ouvrit les yeux.

-Aro ! Mon amour !

Je me saisis sans plus attendre de son épée et me coupait la peau au niveau du poignet. La douleur fut lancinante mais je n'en prêtais guère attention, il fallait qu'il termine sa transformation !

-Boit ! Lui ordonnai-je.

Aro s'exécuta et planta ses dents ou plutôt ses crocs à mon poignet. J'essayais d'oublier la douleur. Bien qu'Aro la sentit et s'arrêta de boire.

-Continue !

-Tu souffres Laora, je trouvais un autre humain pour m'abreuvais.

-C'est d'accord, soufflai-je, mais avant je dois refaire le sort !

-Que dis-tu ?

-Je vais me transformais à mon tour !

-Laora, tu n'es pas sérieuse, tu sais bien que je suis devenu une abomination alors que toi tu es une servante de la nature, tu es pure.

-Aro, je...

-Penses-tu que tu resteras les deux ? Me coupa-t-il.

-Peu m'importe de perdre ou garder mes pouvoirs ! M'exclamai-je. J'ai cru pendant un instant avoir raté le sort et t'avoir perdu. Je veux être avec toi pour l'éternité.

Aro, ne dis rien en retour. J'étais décidé, rien ne me ferai changer d'avis. Je recommençais alors le sort. Bien que je sentais une légère différence, j'avais l'impression de ne plus posséder mes pouvoirs. Et c'est à ce moment que je sentis une atroce douleur parcourir l'ensemble de mon corps. Je hurlais.

-Laora, que se passe-t-il ?

Aro se rua vers moi, et je tombais à genoux en hurlant. Je mis mes demain autour de ma tête. J'entendais des voix, des centaines, en colères, elle criait, me traiter de traître.

C'était les esprits.

-Laora !

Je sentis les battements de mon cœur se ralentirent. Je regardais le regard désemparé d'Aro, je le contemplais et mis ma main sur sa joue.

-Je t'aime, murmurai-je.

Et je sombrais dans le néant.

POV Aro.

-Laora, hurlai-je.

Son cœur ne battait plus. Elle était morte. Je ne comprenais pas, j'étais absolument perdu, comment cela avait pu mal tourner ? Je serrais de toute mes forces le corps inanimé de mon amour perdu.

-Pitié, pleurai-je, reviens moi.

J'attendais au loin des bruits de pas, quelqu'un arrivait. Mais peu m'importais, je l'avais perdu, à tout jamais...

-Laora, entendis-je criais, ma fille.

C'était Alayna, la mère de mon tendre amour. Je ne posais aucun regard sur elle.

-Tu l'as tué, dit-elle.

Je sentis à mon tour une douleur prendre possessions de mon être.

-Elle t'a transformait en l'une de ces choses. Et les esprits se sont retournés contre elle. Tu vas payé ! Pour cela, tu ne seras pas comme les autres démons ! Tu ne trouveras plus jamais le sommeil ! Tes yeux refléteront ta vrai nature ainsi que ta peau, elle ne brûlera plus au soleil mais aucun talisman ne pourront te venir en aide ! Et tu ne pourras plus te nourrir sans répandre ce terrible fléau !

La douleur s'accentua et je sentis mon esprit divaguais. Je tombais à la renverse.

 _Quelque heure plus tard._

Mon esprit revenait peu à peu et je sentais mon corps rependre ses forces. J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais allongé par terre dans la forêt. Le corps de Laora gisait quelque pas plus loin, je me retournais et vis que celui de sa mère également. Leurs cœurs ne battaient plus. J'avançais pour rejoindre mon amour.

A peine fis-je un pas qu'un rayon de soleil se posa sur ma peau, et stupéfait je vis apparaître des milliers de diamant. Ma peau de brûlait pas mais scintillait. Le sort de cette sorcière avait donc fonctionné.

-Laora, murmurai-je.

Je marchais vers elle et pour la dernière fois, je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je restais pendant plusieurs minutes à la contempler. Son teint mate était devenu très pale et ses long cheveux noir entourée son visage en forme de cœur.

Elle était magnifique.

 _Si un jour, je devais mourir, j'aimerais reposer ici pour l'éternité._

Je repensais à ces paroles dites quelque jours plutôt. C'est alors que je me mis à creuser, pour exaucer le dernier vœux de ma bien-aimée...

Les esprits l'avaient tué, sa mère m'avait changé...ils allaient tous le payer...les sorcières le paieront...

 _Italie, de nos jours_

Aro relisait pour la seconde fois ce faire-part qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Pour une fois n'est pas coutume, il demeurait assis entouré par ses frères, Marcus et Caïus. Dans leurs puissance forteresse de Volterra.

-Une humaine et un vampire, les Cullen n'ont vraiment pas peur du ridicule, dit Caïus d'une voix dédaigneuse.

-L'amour fait faire bien des choses, mon frère, donna pour seule réponse le chef des Volturi.

-Baliverne ! L'amour est la plus grande faiblesses d'un vampire ! S'emporta Caïus.

Le visage d'Aro s'agrandit d'un large sourire.

-Je dois pour une fois te donner raison, car l'amour sincère n'existe pas.

Ces paroles proféraient venait d'un cœur devenu pierre à travers les siècles. Un cœur qui autrefois avait connu l'amour véritable, mais qui avait changer à cause de la soif de vengeance. A présent seule la quête de pouvoir, ne le préoccuper. Aro avait parcouru du chemin, il n'était plus l'homme malade et amoureux d'avant. Il était le chef d'un des plus grand clan de vampire du monde. Et sa perpétuelle guerre contre les sorcière ne prendrait jamais fin...


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous !

Alors pour commencer, j'avais commencé il y a très longtemps une autre fiction : _Mon frère, cette âme sœur que je n'ai pas choisi_. Malheureusement je l'ai complètement laissé tomber, je ne sais pas si je la terminerais un jour. Même si j'y tiens particulièrement. Donc je suis désolé pour les personnes qui la lisait.

Je me consacre à cette fiction désormais et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire!

Je voulais remercier Lily pour sa review ! Çà fait du bien de savoir qu'on est lu, donc n'hésite pas à en laisser, c'est encourageant!

* * *

Chapitre 2

 _Mystic Falls, Virginie._

POV Damon Salvatore.

-Sers moi un autre verre de bourbon Andie.

-Tout de suite !

L'humaine sortit du bain et se hâta de chercher un verre ainsi que la bouteille de ledit alcool.

Elle revint quelques minute après et me tendit ce que je lui avais demandé.

-Tu peux revenir te prélasser dans le bain.

-Tu es si sexy quand tu me donnes des ordres, dit timidement Andie.

-Je le sais, mais c'est aussi parce que tu es sous hypnoses très chère. Mais continue de me complimenter.

-Tu es si fort, si beau, si...Fort.

Elle souriait bêtement.

 _Que les humains sont stupides parfois._

-Tu l'as déjà ça, Andie.

-Oh excuses moi, tu veux que je serve autre chose, ton verre est déjà presque vide, ou veux-tu me boire ?

Elle me tendit ses poignets.

-Non, je n'ai plus soif.

-Je t'ai déjà dis à quelque point tes yeux bleu sont magnifique ?

 _Qu'elle idiote._

 _-_ Oui et maintenant, boucle la, lui ordonnai-je.

Je bus la dernière gorgée de mon verre de bourbon. Ah bourrée et rassasié de bonne heure le matin, que la vie de vampire était délicieusement passionnante.

-Frangin ! M'exclamai-je soudain.

-Bonjour, Stefan ! S'exclama Andie joyeuse.

Mon petit frère se trouvait à l'embrasure de la porte de ma salle de bain. Il se tenait debout l'air solennel, ses iris vert braquaient sur moi.

-On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper, continuai-je.

-Désole, dit posément Stefan, mais tes innombrables débauches me font oublier les bonnes manières.

-Il est à peine neuf heures, ne sois pas de sitôt un éternel rabat joie !

-Je ne le serais pas si tu évitais de boire et de tuer, rétorqua mon frère, le cadavre dans ta chambre a taché un tapis très ancien.

-Oh c'est Sutton, ma meilleure amie, désolé, s'excusa Andie.

J'aurais du l'obliger à ne pas parler. Stefan va recommencer avec ses leçons de moral. Pour lui, tuer n'était pas une option. Il avait même essayé le sang animal pendant une période.

-Ce ne sont pas des jouets, soupira Stefan, tu peux pas les hypnotiser pour ensuite t'en servir de divertissement et en plus les tuer !

 _Qu'est-ce que je disais !_

-Je suis un vampire frérot, c'est dans ma nature, décrétai-je. Donc s'il te plaît, toi et ta coupe de héros feraient mieux d'aller nettoyer le tapis.

Stefan leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es un cas désespéré Damon, maintenant,dépêche de sortir, je te rappel que Klaus doit venir nous voir.

-J'étais sur le point de sortir de mon bain, quand tu es arrivé.

Je fis signe avec ma main à Stefan pour qu'il sorte. Il se retourna prêt à sortir quand je lui lançais :

-La prochaine fois, frappe avant d'entrer ! S'il n'y avait pas autant de mousse dans mon bain, tu aurais pu voir des choses trop violente pour tes petits yeux de saint Bernard.

-La ferme Damon, entendis-je mon frère chuchotait.

Propre, habillé est bien sur beau comme un dieu, je sortis de ma chambre pour retrouver mon frère dans la grande salle du salon.

Notre demeure était assez vaste, c'était l'avantage d'être un Salvatore, notre famille fut l'une qui aida à construire cette ville. Nous y étions de retour par la demande de l'un des vampires originaux, le fameux Klaus. D'ailleurs celui-ci se trouvait déjà en compagnie de mon frère.

-Tu connais pas une autre couleur que le noir ? Me demanda Stefan en référence à la manière dont j'étais habillé (c'est à dire du noir de la tête au pied).

-Tu as raison frérot, j'aurais du m'habiller avec un tutu rose et me faire ton inimitable coupe de héros.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucun humour, dit-il.

-Bon sang Stefan, détends toi et rigole un peu !

Mon frère garda un visage impassible, Klaus qui se situait à quelque pas de lui, était resté silencieux durant notre échange. Il s'approcha de nous.

-Quel plaisir de vous revoir, annonça-t-il.

 _Mais bien sûre, quel ordre monsieur le roi était venu nous donner ?_

Je connaissais assez bien Klaus et je savais que qu'il ne faisait jamais rien par hasard, il avait sûrement quelque chose à nous demander.

-Épargne nous les politesses, veux-tu ! M'exclamai-je.

-Damon !

Stefan me fixait outré, pour lui il était inconcevable de mal se comporter devant un Mikaelson.

-Oh pardon, dis-je en feignant un air désolé, veux-tu que je te serve un café ? Un bourbon ? Un bourbon dans ton café ?

-Je vois que tu as gardé ta délicieuse courtoisie, constata Klaus, donc je ne vais pas m'éterniser.

-Alléluia ! Dis-je en levant me bras en l'air.

Stefan semblait désemparé par mon comportement ce qui m'amusais.

-Vous devez vous demandez, pourquoi je vous ai fait revenir à Mystic Falls, repris Klaus, j'ai besoin que vous surveillez quelqu'un pour moi.

-Tu nous as fais revenir dans notre ville natale, pour faire du baby-sitting ?! M'emportai-je.

-On peux le dire de cette manière, avoua Klaus, j'aimerais que vous soyez les gardes du corps invisible d'une jeune sorcière.

-Mais pour quelle raisons devons nous garder un œil sur une sorcière ? Demanda Stefan le ton parfaitement calme.

Je me demandais comment mon frère faisait cela, je détestais qu'on me donne des ordres.

-Comme vous le savez tout deux, Aro massacre depuis des années les sorcières, et je ne tiens pas à voir cette espèce s'éteindre.

-Pardon ? Ce n'est pas toi, lançai-je qui disait que mortes ou vivantes les sorcières sont une plaie au cul ?!

Le visage de Klaus s'élargit en grand sourire, Stefan leva une fois de plus de les yeux au ciel.

-Parfaitement Damon, et j'assume ces chères paroles.

-Pourquoi, ne vas-tu pas voir les Volturi pour mettre termes à ce génocide ? L'interrogea Stefan.

-Tant de question Stefan, donna comme seule réponse Klaus.

-Oui, renchéri-je, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir les trois petits cochons ?

-J'ai essayé, mainte fois d'arriver sur un terrain d'entente, dit Klaus, mais les Volturis et surtout Aro ne s'arrêteront jamais.

-Bien alors, tues-les tous et le problèmes est résolu, proposai-je.

-Les Volturis sont l'un des plus grands clan de vampire, aussi vieux que les Mickaelson, entrer en guerre avec eux entraîneraient un autre massacre, me répondit Stefan.

-Pour moi, ce n'est qu'une bande de rat, une sous race de la branche vampirique, pestai-je.

-Je pense qu'il serait temps d'arrêter ses bavardages, prononça Klaus, vous surveillerez la sorcière, un point c'est tout.

-Bien sur votre majesté, dis-je de façon ironique en faisant la révérence à Klaus.

Je n'osais même pas regarder Stefan, qui sûrement devait me lancer un regard noir suite à mon comportement. Klaus ignora mon geste et lança :

-Elle vient d'avoir 17 ans, et vit avec sa grand-mère, également sorcière. Toutes deux descendent d'un puissante lignée. Stefan, je t'ai inscrit au lycée pour que tu puisses la veiller de près.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Stefan abasourdie.

 _Une justice existait dans le monde pour les frères rabat-joie !_

Je me retenais de rire face à l'impression qu'affichait Stefan, retournait au lycée ne l'enchantée guère.

-Tu m'a bien entendue, et Damon ne te fait pas remarquait, essaye de t'intégrer en ville et tu gardera un œil sur elle en dehors du lycée.

-Tant que je ne retourne pas au lycée, dis-je amusée.

-Très bien alors, sourit Klaus.

-Damon ! Dit une voix féminine.

Se tenait derrière nous Andie en sous-vêtement, le corps recouvert de boue.

-J'ai enterrée Sutton dans les bois comme tu me l'as dis, déclara-t-elle.

Stefan me regardait d'un air désapprobateur.

-Pour ma défense, je l'ai contrainte de faire ça avant que tu me fasses la moral. Et j'aurais pu l'hypnotiser de pas faire irruption ici, mais non je t'ai écouté et décider d'arrêter de m'en servir comme jouet !

-Ne te sers pas de mes mots contre moi, objecta Stefan.

Klaus ne dit rien et se dirigea vers Andie.

-Mes hommages madame, articula-t-il en donnant un baise main à Andie.

Il tourna son regard vers moi.

-Pas me faire remarquer, soupirai-je.

Klaus acquiesça et prit le chemin de la sortie, mais Stefan l'interpella une dernière fois.

-Tu ne nous as pas dit le nom de cette sorcière !

-Son nom est Bonnie Bennett, dit Klaus s'en prendre la peine de se retourner.

 _Forks, Washington._

POV Elisabeth Ashley Cullen

La cérémonie commençait dans moins d'une heure, que je me décidais à enfiler ma robe, choisie pour cette occasion. C'était une longue robe rouge satinée en mousseline, ayant un col en V. Il y avait une fine ceinture, pour marquer ma taille de guêpe. Ma longue chevelure de couleur noir et bronze était attaché en simple mais très jolie chinons, seules une mèche demeurait détaché et retombé en boucle sur mon épaule.

J'examinais un moment dans la glace, tentant d'afficher une mine joyeuse. Mon frère se marier aujourd'hui et je n'arrivais pas à feindre un simple sourire. Je soupirais de lassitude, le mariage n'avait pas débuté que j'avais déjà envie de m'enfuir. Je pense que cela devait venir de ma peur de l'engagement et des mariages. Pourtant ce n'était pas le mien.

-Tu vas faire des jalouses ce soir, entendis-je derrière moi.

Mon frère jumeau Edward, se trouvait derrière moi, me stoppa dans mes réflexions. Il se rapprocha de moi et mit ses mains sur mes épaules. Son reflet apparut dans le miroir. La ressemblance entre nous deux étaient frappantes. Contrairement à moi, (et heureusement) il était vêtue d'un costume noir, très classe.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas moi la reine de la soirée, rétorquai-je.

Il me fit un sourire en coin.

-Tu sais que pour moi, Bella et toi êtes autant, magnifiques l'une que l'autre.

-C'est limite flippant quand tu dis ça, constatai-je un point révulsais.

Edward rigola. Je lui donnais une tape à l'épaule.

-Tu es très détendue, pour quelqu'un qui va se marier aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas l'être ? J'aime Bella plus que tout.

-Je le sais , et sache que je suis sûre, que maman et papa auraient été fier de toi.

-Merci Ashley, me remercia-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Ne me remercie pas, je suis ta sœur, c'est normale que je sois heureuse pour toi.

-Tu es sure que tout vas bien ? Me demanda-il subitement.

-Pourquoi ça n'irai pas ?

-Je m'inquiète, c'est tout. Ces dernières semaines avec les préparatifs du mariages, on a pas eu l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas Eddie, tout vas bien, souriais-je.

-Et vous deux, il va falloir que vous descendiez, les invités sont déjà là, nous annonça Alice en entrant dans la chambre.

-A vos ordres chef ! Nous exclamèrent à l'unisson.

Alice sortit en trompe mais gracieusement, de la pièce.

-Bien, fis-je en prenant une voix ridicule, permettez-moi de vous dire mon cher monsieur, que vous êtes très élégant dans cette tenue.

-Et moi chère madame, de vous dire à quel point vous êtes ravissante ce soir, répliqua mon jumeau.

Nous pouffâmes ensemble de notre bêtise. Edward me tendit son bras que je pris volontiers et ensemble nous nous dirigions dehors à la rencontre des invités.


End file.
